Playing From Behind
by Wrights-and-Wrongs
Summary: Draco and Hermoine... on a date... sotta. pure smut if you don't like it dont read. Rated R for Sex.


-1Hermione tried to focus on what her professor was saying, but she was finding it increasingly difficult, as thoughts of last night's events kept on replaying in her mind. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more she noticed the dampness in the panties she was wearing. She finally gave up on trying to concentrate on the professor, and rested her pen down on her notes.

A picture of Draco flashed across her mind. His lean, muscular physique never failed to captivate her and make her breath catch in her throat. And last night was no exception.

-- _Flash Back_---

_The two had had plans to have dinner followed by a movie perhaps, and she was ready and waiting for him to arrive. She glanced in the mirror, and smiled at her reflection. Her deep honey brown eyes, mane of auburn curls, and slim figure never failed to make most men do a double-take when passing her by. Her gaze continued to travel downward, and she caught a glimpse of her full breasts, her large nipples noticeably hardened by the chill in the room. At that point however, she heard a knock at the door._

Draco walked in, and they exchanged a kiss. He pulled back then, and took in her body with hungry eyes. The way he openly ogled her figure always turned her on; the way he undressed her just by looking at her. He pulled her in again, and let his hands travel down her firm body as he kissed her. He lingered on her ass, squeezing her cheeks and pulling her closer still. She felt him harden against her, and a soft moan escaped her lips. He continued to knead her ass, and it was not long before she felt her own tight cunt begin to moisten in her panties. All thoughts of dinner pushed out of their minds, he carried her to the bed and lay her down. She began raising the hem of her shirt when he placed his hand on hers, motioning her to stop.

"You know, there's something I've always wanted to do with you." He said softly, tracing her nipples with the tips of his fingers.

"Oh? What's that?" she asked, trying not to become too absorbed in the attention he was giving her tits.

"But before I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll let me at least try it. And if you don't like it, of course you can tell me to stop."

"Hey! That's not fair!" she countered, but was cut off short when he pressed his lips firmly against hers, and slid his hand under her top to continue fondling her tits. She moaned in to his mouth, and he knew that he almost had her. He pulled at her nipple, and pinched its hardened tip between his fingers. She cried out then, saying "Oh fuck Draco, fine what is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you just yet, I'll show you instead, but you have to do what I say, ok?"

She nodded, and waited for him to begin.

He began by having her stand in front of the bed, facing away from him. Placing his hands on her back, he began to push her forward slightly. 

"Like that," he breathed, as her lithe body was bent over before him. Her short denim skirt was now only just touching the bottom of her ass cheeks, and he pulled it up roughly, barely able to contain himself. Clad in a skimpy satin thong, with her cheeks slightly parted, the sight of her exposed ass was irresistible. He knelt down behind her, and placing a hand on each cheek, spread her ass wide apart. He was now staring at her puckered little hole, barely covered by the G-string, just waiting for his tongue. He leaned forward, and slid his tongue up and down her crack. They had never tried anything like this before, and he was afraid as to how she might react. To his joy and surprise, he found that she was actually pushing her ass back against his face, as small moans escaped from her mouth. He stuck his tongue in to her ass, and sucked on her nasty g-string, pulling out from between her spread cheeks. In a fluid motion, she was out of them and they lay in a moist heap on the floor. He reached forward then, and felt her dripping wet cunt, her smooth lips already coated with slick girl cum. Hers was the hottest cunt he'd ever seen.

Deciding to pick up the pace a little, he reached in to his pocket, pulling out a tube of K-y lube. He applied a generous amount to his finger, and began sliding it up and down her crack. She was really in heat now, getting down on her knees so she could let go of the bed with one hand, so she could reach in between her legs and slip a finger deliciously deep in to her already sopping cunt.

"I'm going to fingerfuck your hot ass now baby," he said, "Just relax and breathe deeply." With that, he began to work his thick finger in to her ass. At first, he sensed the tension of her hole, but as he continued to massage around her anus, her muscles began to relax.

"Oh, fuck me with that finger Draco, pump my ass with that finger!" she screamed, bucking her hips so as to get the most of his finger. His own cock was throbbing. Her tight ass hole squeezing his finger, as well as the sight of her tight little cunt being pounded by her fingers was too much for him. He began picking up the pace with his finger, pounding her little virgin ass until he had her begging.

"Draco!" she moaned desperately, "Oh fuck yeah, mmm, I want your cock in my ass! Fuck my ass Draco, I want that fucking cock shoved hard up my tight little ass!"

This was the moment he had been waiting for ever since he had seen her bare ass two months before. He straightened up, removed his jeans and dropped his boxers on the floor. His large cock was already rock-hard, and the tip glistened with precum. He lathered his cock with lubricant, anticipating shoving it deep in to her hot, virgin asshole.

Placing the tip of his cock directly against her hole, he began to push it in slightly. He ached to just shoot his load right then and there; her ass was so fucking tight. She squirmed, trying to relax her muscles.

"You ok baby?" he asked. He loved her, and never wanted to hurt her.

"OH yeah," she breathed, "Just push it in to me!"

And so he did. Slowly, he drove his cock right in to her ass hole, until his balls were touching her bare skin. He pulled out again, the grip of her cheeks making him moan and pant with her.

"Fuck my ass like I'm your little nasty slut!" she commanded, driving her ass back on to his cock. He began fucking her ass hard then, and any inhibitions that may have been present previously were lost to both of them.

"Oh take it!" he yelled, "Take it like a good little whore! Mmm like that you little cunt, ooh God!!"

Her screams of "Fuck me! Yeah, pound that rock-hard cock right up my tight ass!" were bringing him closer and closer to shooting his load. Finally, she began to scream louder and her body began to quiver.

"Oh fuck! Draco! I'm spraying oh fuck!" and sure enough, sprays of hot girl cum were shooting out of her cunt. This did it for him, and he could hold it no longer; he grabbed her ass cheeks, yanking them as wide apart as possible, and shot his hot cum deep in to her ass hole.

Exhausted, they collapsed in a heap on the bed, holding one another close. As she lay on top of him, he massaged her ass.

"We don't have to do it again if you don't want to," he said; he knew it was probably painful for her.

"Are you kidding?" she exclaimed, "That isn't the last you're gonna see of this ass if I have anything to say about it!"

---- _End Flash Back_---

"Hermione? Class was over two minutes ago. Did you wish to speak with me?"

Startled, she looked up and was staring at her professor.

"Oh sorry sir," she sputtered, trying to gather her books, "I...I'm not feeling so well."

"Oh? Sorry to hear that. You looked, well, quite content for the past ten minutes or so..But I suppose looks can be deceiving." The look in his eyes made it clear that he knew more than she wanted him to.


End file.
